Shirroca
Overview Legends are born from realities that was twisted through time. Such is the legends that surround the Cockatrice. It is said that this fearful monsters can turn anyone to stone and are part bird and reptile. The Bird and Reptile part is the only thing that got a 100% right for the legendary Cockatrice is actually an evolve form of the dinosaur Archaeopteryx. A Reptile that evolved wings and real feathers that took flight. Shirroca descended from this family but a more evolve form and size due to the intervention of ancient humans. Energy System Although Shirocca gradually regenerates her energy passively, her main way of getting energy is through absorption. When she performs a Grappling move she gains energy equal to a certain percentage of the damage she has done from the grapple. She can also directly absorb some energy by connecting her whiskers on her opponent and literally siphoning energy from the body. Origin Shirroca is the last of her kind. During the last days of an ancient war that pitted Gods at each other Kaiju's like her ancestors where used as soldiers by Magus and demigods who in turn replenish them with their magical energy. When the war ended only a few of her ancestors remained. But with the disappearance of the Great Magus's and Demigods that commanded them and replenish their energy her ancestors need to find another source of sustenance. That's where they started absorbing energy from other living beings. The "Stone" like state that ancient humans describe was actually a deep comma state produced when they absorb energy from a victim which can be recovered in about a month or two if properly cared for. Although they don't kill their victim, the relatives or friends of the victims thought as them as dead or stoned and either just buried them alive or left them because of fear. When they where later hunted down, the most powerful Mage secured one egg because he felt that there is some ancient magic that surrounds this beast. Through experiments the mage deduced that the creature in the egg can be made to follow him and that the growth and power of the creature would be dependent on how it was raised and how he shares his energy. But the mage wasn't a fool. He knows that being the most powerful mage would sustain the creature but only until he lives. And he is just mortal. Fearing for the safety of the creature and humans he made a contract with the wind deities. In exchange for energy that the wind can supply, he will allow them to use the creature to do their bidding. The wind deities agreed, unknown to the mage was that the wind deities have known that the creature inside the egg was the descendent of the ancient Kaiju's that fought the war of the gods. They know a time will come when the ancient war would burst forth again and they will soon need all the help they could get. When the contract was sealed, the egg finally hatched and the mage named the new hatchling "Shirroca" a play on the word Sirroco, the Wind of the Mediterranean. With the energy from the wind Shirroca very grew large and powerful yet gentle as the wind but also like a hurricane destructive to those who would harm those she deemed family and nature. Time goes and the day of the old mage came to pass. On that day Shirroca wept for her beloved kind master. The disciples of the Old mage as instructed by him, sealed Shirroca for the day that the Sun would be covered by shadow for it was later revealed by the wind deities to him about the ancient war and the possibility of it happening again. Shirroca understood and went to a deep slumber knowing one day she would wake up as for her master's words "When the world is inflamed by turmoil, The Sun and Moon will cry and the Void shall open. The power of that which save the world will awaken and you and other like you will be needed to aid him for the dark ones has already put into place their agents that would also awaken when they are about to return." And so after millennium of sleep she awakens on the modern time. By the surge of power never felt by the world since last of the great war. Actual Combat She might be small and cute for a Kaiju, but don't underestimate her in combat. Using the power of the wind she can dance circles around her enemy by hitting them fast. But what really shines about her is that by using the power of the wind she can even lift the heaviest of Kaiju. This girl likes it up close and personal and would wipe the floor using her opponent as floor mat. Weakness Water and Magic base attacks. Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Female Characters Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju